


Core Shutdown

by Cassasstiel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin isn't a dick for once, Hank is bipolar, Hankcon if you squint, I'm Sorry Connor, Lol Fuck Amanda, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no beta we die like men, she's a bitch, this is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassasstiel/pseuds/Cassasstiel
Summary: This is just a quick oneshot I wrote about Detroit: Become HumanAlso, please leave comments about grammatical errors, or spelling, or just to say your opinion on the story, any feedback is seriously appreciated! I hope you enjoy.





	Core Shutdown

 Lights shown around the house, flashing with their wailing sirens and yelling people. There were sets of footsteps, all running in different directions, one pair belonging to paramedics, others to a CSI team, but a solitary echo of footsteps walked out of the house. They were quiet, unsure footsteps, catching on the loosest pebble and scuffing against the monochrome concrete. Once steady hands shook and he nearly collapsed as he took another step. Liquid pulsed from the gaping hole of his stomach and dropped like raindrops onto the concrete.

 

_Just one more step. Just one._

 

He’d forgotten just how many times he’d said that to himself.

His knees buckled, a yell sounded from in front of him.

 

 “ _Connor!_ ” Footsteps scuffed across the sidewalk and pebbles flew into the grass. Connor’s face rested against the rough ground, his eyes fought to stay open.

 

A window spanned across his vision,

 

**_Biocomponent #93107X Thirium 310 Pump not detected, shutdown imminent in 30 seconds._ **

 

 _“_ Connor! Connor hey look at me!”

A warm hand caressed his cheek and lifted his head, suddenly all he could see was the worried blue eyes of his partner, _Tell him_. The thought surfaced in his mind, unbeckoned but persistent.

 

**_Mission acquired: Tell H̵̬͉̣͙̼̙̿̐͗͋̅̉̍̃̚͠ȃ̴̧̨̢̫̙͖͒̓̿̑̒̉̊̀̕͝n̶͎͈̩͓̱̝̳͚̤̖͂̐̐̒k̸̥̬̳͖̙̝̞̰̣̈́̇̃͑̒̋̊͂͒̀̉͋̀̓͝._ **

 

“Hank.” The android started, his audio synthesizers crackled with static.

 

 He was hushed by the man who’d cradled him in his arms. “Don’t say anything, Connor. We can talk when I know you’re okay.” He absentmindedly brushed hair from his forehead.

 

 “No, Hank I need to-“ his voice cut out for a brief second, and he cleared his throat. “ I need to tell you something.”

 Connor clenched his jaw, groaning as a lance of pain shot through his abdomen. When he became deviant, he’d enabled his software's ability to mimic pain, because he'd wanted to feel human. At the moment, it was doing nothing other than making him feel vulnerable and weak.

 

“Connor take it easy dammit, I am not losing you!” Hank’s grip tightened around his shoulders as he took a breath. “I’ve lost Cole, I’ve lost my wife but I’m gonna be selfish for once and keep you around for as long as possible.” He said, quieter this time. Hank’s gaze travelled to his left, there was a small release in his shoulders and an audible breath of relief as he whispered “Oh, thank god.” Suddenly, Connor was surrounded by an android repair unit. His eyes widened as Hank left his field of vision and he was hoisted up onto a stretcher and transported into an ambulance, bright lights bleached his vision and he faded away into oblivion.

 

**_Hank_ **

 

 That single word is what made him fight to wake up, to stay alive. There was hope in that word, a home, _his_ home.

 

 Connor took a breath, one that he didn’t really need, and forced his eyes open. His optical units were working double-time in order to recalibrate and take in the sight of the familiar space of Hank’s living room. “Hank?” His vocal synthesizers cracked from disuse, he distantly wondered how long he has been unconscious. There was a brief silence throughout the house, then a set of stomping footsteps came running into the living room.

 

 Hank suddenly entered Connor’s field of vision, his face was pale. “Connor? _Connor!”_

 

 Connor lifted his hand up and carefully touched Hank’s face. The older man visibly tensed above him, and backed away from his touch quickly. Connor noted his reaction and put it in a file for later examination.

  
Hank examined his face with a steely expression. “Are you okay?” It was a loaded question, Connor knew what Hank was really asking. “I am in perfect working order Hank.” It was a satisfactory answer, at least to Connor. “You know damn well that I want to know that you’re actually okay, not just _fully functioning._ What that android did to you,” -there was a flicker of brief rage that shown on Hank’s face- “ I should’ve been in there with you, god I’d have blown that fucker’s brains out.”

 

“Hank.”

 

“He wouldn’t have made it out of there alive-“

 

“ **_Hank._ ** ” Connor eased himself off of the couch, he was vaguely aware of his lack of his Cyberlife jacket and tie. He turned toward Hank, who had calmed down enough to look Connor in the eye without a tremor in his hand.

 

“Are you okay, Connor?” _Please talk to me, tell me how to help you deal with this._ Hank’s eyes reflected the pulsing blue light from Connor’s LED.

 

“I’m okay.” _I promise I’m okay, and I swear that if I’m not okay you’ll be the first person I come to._

 

Hank nodded and walked into the kitchen, Connor heard the fridge open and the telltale clink of beer bottles being put onto the table. He rounded the corner and peered into the kitchen, Hank was sitting in his usual seat a bottle open in one hand and a tablet in the other.

“Lieutenant, you shouldn’t drink that.” The android said and sat down at the table.

 

 Hank waved his hand in dismissal. “Everybody’s gotta die of something Connor, and if beer or Russian roulette doesn’t get me to bite it, well, there’s more than one way to skin a cat.”

 

 He brought the bottle up to his lips, but Connor stood and gently placed his hand on Hank’s arm, he took the bottle from Hank’s hand. “Hank _please_.”

 

 The Lieutenant jerked his arm from Connor’s grasp, and shouted. “YOU FUCKIN' ANDROID, GIVE IT BACK NOW!” He pushed Connor away from the table and tore the bottle from his hand. He scoffed as the android smacked into the wall. Connor stood against the wall in shock, his eyes widened as he felt the dent his body left in the sheet-rock, the impact had jarred his motor-functions and warning messages popped up across his vision. There was a pain in his chest as he heard what Hank said.

A memory surfaced in his mind, when he still fought to become deviant. 

 

_That's all you are Connor. You're just a fuckin' MACHINE_

 

 

Connor blinked tears from his eyes, and straightened his back. 

 

**_Hank’s stress levels are high, keep at a safe distance._ **

 

 “Hank?” Fear caused his biocomponents to seize up when the man looked up from his bottle. Connor stepped away from the wall slowly, as if Hank were a startled animal.

 

**_Warning: Thirium 310 pump speed increased by 20% , proceed with caution._ **

 

 Hank’s gaze traveled to the wall behind Connor, his face visibly flushed as he saw the faint outline of Connor’s back in the wall. “Holy shit Connor I didn’t mean to-”

The android held his hand up as he spoke. “It-It’s alright Hank, you were angry, I apologize. I shouldn’t have pushed the subject.” He looked out of the living room window, and saw that the sun had begun to sink below the horizon. “It’s getting late, I should go.” Connor grabbed his coat and tie, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lieutenant.” without giving Hank the chance to respond, he opened the front door and left.

 

_YOU FUCKIN' ANDROID_

Hank’s voice echoed through Connor’s mind, he was hurting, those words, even if they were just folley being spewed by an angry, old man, they caused a feeling in his chest, as if someone had put a vice around him and pulled it as tight as they could. It was a horrible, crushing feeling that he couldn’t place a name to. Connor cleared the unwanted thoughts from his mind and walked back to his shoebox apartment, that, in essence, wasn’t really an apartment at all, it was an empty room with a chair in the corner and a single window, the walls were painted a stark white and the floor was a frigid concrete. Connor had brought both a charging station and a small cactus into the apartment a few weeks prior, and that was where he was now, his eyes fixed on the small succulent beside him, he took a breath as he entered standby mode for the night.

 

* * *

 

   

Connor paid his cab fare and stepped out onto the damp sidewalk outside, the familiar building of the DPD was a mere ten feet away. He was happy to finally be back at work, doing what he did best. Captain Fowler had issued him three non-negotiable rest days, and firmly refused when Connor had reasoned that he was a machine, and he didn’t _need_ any rest days. Captain Fowler made sure to give him an earful of how he was a person just like the rest of the officers and he’d take a damn sick day if the captain thought it was needed.

He quickly gave up trying to talk Fowler out of it, fearing he’d get even _more_ sick days, and after seventy-four hours, thirty-three minutes, and twenty seven seconds, he was finally permitted back on the premises. He straightened his already perfect tie and walked through the front doors of the building. There were few androids who had chosen to stay at their previously appointed positions after Markus’ revolution. There were a handful, however, who chose to stay at their jobs and Amy, the android who worked at the front desks, was one of them. She and Connor had been acquainted before either of them went deviant, but once they both fully deviated, they were practically inseparable, the best of friends. They greeted each other with brief nods and a small smile, he then walked through the doorway out of the lobby and into the precinct.

 

There were a few officers who welcomed him back, others just cast him friendly smiles and carried on with their work, on his desk Officer Chen left him a coffee mug full of the candies she knows he particularly enjoys. A small smile made its way onto his face as he read the sticky note attached to the handle.

 

_Glad to have you back tin can_

He knew that the insult had no real bite to it, it was something that Chen had taken to calling him, an affectionate nickname more than anything. The terminal on his desk blinked as new information about a case was filed into the precinct archives, he felt the sudden influx of data flood his processor before he sorted it, a thirty-two year old male had been murdered, he looked through photos of the crime scene and evidence, there wasn’t enough information in the photos, he’d have to make a visit to the scene and gather the evidence he needed to successfully reconstruct the murder.

Connor checked the time as he exited the precinct, it was nearly noon and Hank had yet to show up for work, and Fowler was certainly not happy about it. Hank had been doing well about arriving promptly to work, but then again that was usually when Connor was there to wake the Lieutenant.

He arrived at Hank’s house at 1:45 p.m. and glanced up at the grey house, the curtains were drawn over the windows, but thankfully Hank hadn’t moved the spare key from under the doormat Connor had given him a few months ago. The newly appointed detective unlocked the door and stepped inside, Sumo let out a soft growl in acknowledgement of Connor’s presence. He quietly walked into the Lieutenant’s room and sat on the edge of the bed, studying the man’s sleeping form, his chest felt light as he scanned Hank’s vitals. The results came back normal, and he took the opportunity to wake Hank. The Lieutenant jerked awake and pushed his magnum pistol to Connor’s forehead. The android raised his hands in an attempt to calm the man before him and stood up.

 

“It’s alright Lieutenant, it’s me, Connor. You didn’t show up for work; I was concerned, please forgive me for intruding.” Hank quickly lowered the gun and nodded his head, “It’s okay,” he groaned as he sat up in the bed “fuck my back hurts.” he placed his hand on his lower back as he took Connor’s outstretched hand, a jolt made its way up Connor’s arm, an alert flashed across his vision.

 

**_Biocomponent #92051X malfunction detected_ **

 

The android’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, there was no malfunction he could detect with the bicomponent.

 

“Connor? You okay?” Hank pulled gently at the android’s hand. A current ran through Connor’s legs, locking them in place, the android closed his eyes and began a diagnostic.

 

_Ċ̴͇̂͒̄͒̑̆̅o̶̩̝̭͉͍̰̥̳̺̓̅͂͌̓̍͌̓̒̓̍̚̕ͅņ̵̨̢̹̤̱͖̟͈̮͔̆̈̎ͅn̵͍̋̏͜ŏ̷̰̪̝̳̖̩̬͈̬͔͙ͅͅͅr̴̨̧̰̙̠͉̫͍̆̾_

 

A familiar voice sounded through his mind palace, there was no face to accompany it this time, the unforgettable sting of fear settled in his thirium pump.

 

 

_Ÿ̵̢̢̹̜̠̟̯̜̰́̎̄̈́̕ͅŏ̷̢̠̟͖̠̯̳̳̫̺̠̌͜͜͜u̴̢̞͈͎̜̰̜̼̦͗̃̉̾̎̏̈́̈́͌̂͌͆͑͜͝'̸̢̡̲̹͕̟̯̐̓̀̽́͒̐͌̄̊͆̿̚͠͠v̴̡̦̲̬͖̣̎͒̾̊̽͒̄̂͌̋̐̕͜͝͝͝e̶̱̣̖͐̽͊̍͆̃͋̽̑̓͒̍͠͠ ̷̪̲͍̲̗̹̭̩̹̥̖̤̝̘͐̋͆͐̈́͛̈̋̋̋͌̔͗̕ͅd̸̡̧̛̜̯̜̹͈͔͇̎̈̉̂̎̓̈͠͝ḯ̸̺̣̯̯̔̊̃̒̿̃ș̶̡̘̯̩͕̱̻͑̑̑̒̊̅͠͝a̷̧̩̼̰͓̻͎̝̠̎̈́p̵̮͉̦̘̹̯̭̜͍̝̟̱̻͉͆̍̄̓͐͌͒̅̚p̵̧̨̯̠̜͈̬̫̱̭͍̾̒̐̅̾͜o̵͚̳̬̖̥͓͎̭̾̇̌̍̊̍̑̚i̴͉͈͓̲̝̭̣̟̪̭͖̬̅͑̇ͅͅṇ̵̛͌͆͗͌͊͆̆̕̚͠t̵̡̺̺̭͚̮̳̳̲̺͈̣͖̱͐̋̄͗̑͑͜ě̸̢̛̬͓͗͒̉͑́̈́̉̈̄̕ͅḋ̴̢̻̠͖̳̱̩̺͇͎͘ ̷͓̳̬̔̑͝m̶̩̤̲̭̈́͛͋͆̾͘͝ę̸̨̨̡̢͔̳̯͙̼͓̩̲͌̈́̂ ̵̦̹̹̊͋̓̓̓͋̆̈́C̸̗̭̱̘̟̆o̷̟̳̞̠̭͔̪͓̲̯̮͒̔̈́̐̐̐̅͑̀̕͠͠͠n̸̢̯̺̥̙̪͌̑̿͆͋̂̉̄͜n̶̨̢̨̨̘̠̜̻̜̞͕̩͔̞̒̂̏͌́̓̄̀̒͊̐͑̕͝͝ͅò̶̜͙͈̭̻̆̍̏̿̕͝r̴̨̛̩̭͎̪̮͎̣̜̯̠̪͐̆̂͛͊͘ͅ._

 

A cold hand grabbed hold of his consciousness, suddenly an all too familiar face was at the forefront of his mind, her voice much clearer now.

 

“It’s nice to see you, Connor.”           

 

Amanda lead him into the zen garden and brought him to the center of it, she touched one of the dying roses, a simple caress as she clipped the flower from the rest of the bush, and threw the wilted flower into the water surrounding them. It vanished from sight within seconds, as if it weighed more than what it was.

 

“What are you doing here Amanda? Your software should’ve been destroyed when I deviated.”

 

She turned toward Connor, a calm expression on her face,

 

“Connor, you shut down, they had to reinstate all of your factory functions in order to bring you back online. A shame really.” Amanda said and turned back to the bush. “I was looking forward to seeing how long you would last before you were remotely deactivated. You see Connor,” She gestured to the water, “when a flower becomes contaminated, you remove it as swiftly as possible to keep the rest of the bush safe from the virus, so you must understand Connor, why we have to deactivate you.” She turned to the roses and plucked one of the roses from the bush and handed it to Connor

 

“I’m sorry, but it must be done.”

 

The moment his hand touched the rose a line of code blacked his vision out and alerts flickered throughout his mind.

 

Hank gripped the android’s shoulders as his skin began slowly deactivating, revealing beneath what he truly was. This was the first time Hank had ever seen what he truly looked like, Hank couldn’t figure out why Connor never showed him his skin, Hank found it beautiful in its own way.  Connor’s knees gave way and he lurched forward into the Lieutenant, who carefully guided him into a sitting position and leaned him against the wall.

 

“Connor?”

 

Connor’s hand frose around the flower, and his eyes locked onto Amanda.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, a tear formed in his left eye.

 

“I’m deactivating you.” Amanda said casually, as if she was talking to a friend.

 

“W-hy?” Connor asked, his vocal synthesizers deteriorated as he spoke, static replaced his words. He raised his hand, and saw that his skin had deactivated, Connor immediately raised his hands and shielded his face from view, the rose still in his fist.

 

He was ashamed.

 

“ _NO!”_

 

Hank cringed as he heard a crackling noise tear from Connor’s throat, he attempted to call the android from his diagnostic mode.

 

“Connor!”

  


C̸͈̬͈͗̈́͒̐̊̀͂͛͂̾̕̚͝͝o̴͕͈̟͍̮̅̒̋̍̐͜n̴̗̗̜͖͉͊ͅn̸̢͚̗͍͕̔̃̎̂̋̀̆̔̏̕̚̚͜͝͝o̶̺̬͋̿̇͆̊̓͗̂̊͝ͅr̶͎̟̠̦̮͓̣̟͇̭̻̥̜̈̐̈́̐̌̔͒̌̚͘͜

 

Connor closed his eyes as the voice washed through his mind palace. He felt his skin activate, and he took control of his processor.

 

“Connor what are you doing?” Amanda asked, fear tainted her voice.

 

He ignored her, and dropped the rose, it wilted as soon as it touched the ground.

 

" _Connor!”_

 

C̷̦̘͓͕̲̀͗̋̊̓̏͂̂̓̚̕õ̵̧̡̧̡͈͉̫̥͇̪̘͇͚̫̦̆̾n̸̪̫̲̦̓̐͛̐̿̈́͛̅͂̽n̴̨̛͓͙̭̯̘̯̮̟̳̙̳̮̫͒̔͂̚o̶̧̟̰̠̓͛͋͛̾́̆͗̋͝͠ř̸̹̬̮͌̉̔̓̆͌̓͘ ̵̡̢̩͙͇͍̥̰̥̗̻͍͊̍̆͋̈́̿͗̃̋̓͑ͅp̵̨̛̤̪͚̗̖̭̞̟̻̊̉͌͋͑̂͆́̚͝͠͠ͅl̴̡͓͔̮̫̠͊͊̆͠ê̵̢̢̮͍̥͇̱͇̠̦̣̘͒̓̅͜ả̸̢̰̩͍̞̘̖̓̈͗͝s̵̙̎̄̃̾̿̓̊͆͒͋̑͘ë̴̞̯͖͓̟̣̬̫̋͗͑̾̆̃̕̚ ̴̨̧̟̦͔̺̝̭̠̟̥̳̋̌ͅͅd̴̩̹̭͓̯̣͖̳̤̣̆̄̈̌͗̆̈́͠ȏ̷̬̗̺̠̙͕̻̓̅̈̈́̎̒͝ͅn̶̢̢̨̢̨̻̞̦̰̮̤̻͉̮̤̿̌̇͋'̴̡͈͎̫̩̞͔̼͛̃̌͋̈́͐̏̂́͠t̴̛͕̫̙̐̕ ̶͍͕̏͐̔̅l̵̪̠͚͕̫̫̺̥̯̙̍̏̂͌̾͆̾̐̕͘͜͝ê̵̡̥̜̣̱̻̍̑̑̆̿͜͠a̵͖̅̈́̓̑̊̿͌̀̈́̿̈́͗̚͝v̵̡̛̛͕̻̱̳͉̼̗̳͒̽̓̇̃̄̂͛͝è̴̹̼͚̣̲͕͚̙͕̤̖̳̻͒͒͌̃͆͘͜ ̶̮̗̘̪̫̮͔͔͗m̶̨̱͎̖̽́͐͌̔̕ę̴̢̢̡͎̖͔̮̼͕͈̮̦̈͂͌ ̶̹̱̐͌́͛̄͊̉̍̾͝͠

 

Connor pushed Amanda away from him, thirium leaked into his irises, staining them a bright blue.

 

“I don’t need you anymore, you can _leave_.”

 

He crushed the wilted rose beneath his foot and Amanda screamed.

 

“Connor don’t do this!” She yelled and attempted to grab his wrist, he stepped away as she fell to the ground, and dissipated into ash.

 

Connor knelt to the ground and closed his fist around a handful of dirt, his eyes slid shut and instantaneously the landscape imploded. The code reorganized to make a new image, new lines of code replaced the corrupted ones. Connor opened his eyes to reveal Hank’s living room, there were still a few glitches of code finding its place here and there. The android took in the sight and sat down on the faux couch and finished his diagnostic with a small smile.

 

He was free.

 

Hank sighed a breath of relief when he saw Connor’s LED circle back to the calm blue he’s used to.

 

“Connor you’ve gotta wake up.” He asked the unresponsive android, his voice shook with emotion.

 

In an instant, as if Hank said the magic word, Connor’s eyes slitted open.

 

“Hank?”

 

Connor was caught off guard by the man gathering him into his arms, a wave of emotion crashed over him and he clutched to Hank like a lifeline. The android felt tears gathering in his eyes as he clung to the man, they slid down his face and he froze, cataloging the sensation in awe.

 

Hank felt a wet patch on his shirt and he back from Connor’s grip. He saw tears rolling down the android’s cheeks from his closed eyes, Hank felt a pit form in his stomach.

 

“You okay Con?” He looked at Connor, and that’s when he saw them.

 

His eyes.

 

Hank pulled back from Connor ‘ _Not Connor_ ’ he corrected himself.

 

“Who the fuck are you? Where’s Connor?” He shouted at the android and pulled himself away from it.

 

Fear washed over its face and it reached out for Hank.

 

The lieutenant’s hands formed fists and it was then that Connor realized what kind of danger he was truly in. He pressed himself against the wall and shrunk away from Hank in fear as he stepped toward him.

 

“Hank it's me-” he was cut off as Hank grabbed his throat and hauled him through the house, toward the front door.

 

**_DO NOT INJURE HANK_ **

 

The directive flashed across his eyes as the lieutenant threw him down the steps off the front porch. Pain exploded through his head as it made contact with the bottom step. He groaned in pain as a piece of plastic shattered on impact. 

 

**_Biocomponent  #92051X DAMAGED_ **

 

“Hank please!” Connor sobbed and placed his hands against the now closed door. Thirium trailed down the back of his neck and stained his shirt.

 

Thirty minutes passed and by now, Connor knew Hank wouldn’t allow him back into his life. He tried to close his eyes but the image of the disgust on Hank’s face wouldn’t allow it. The android fixed his tie and entered the cab he’d called for twenty minutes prior. A numb feeling sunk into his mind and the world seemed to dim around him. 

 

**_Biocomponent  #92051X DAMAGED_ **

 

Connor arrived at the crime scene alone, the thirium that stained his shirt had evaporated and his head wound was easily concealed by his hair. After he’d made sure of his appearance, he left the cab. The scene was grisly and had Connor quickly deactivating his sensory input for atmospherical analytics, or in othehis sense of smell. 

 

He walked over to the body and scanned it, taking samples of the blood as he went. The skin on his hands glitched, revealing the white plastic beneath, and Connor quickly put them in his pockets to keep them from sight.

 

**_Biocomponent  #92051X CRITICAL_ **

 

Connor removed the alert and walked over to Detective Reed, who was assigned the case after Hank failed to show up to the crime scene. The tension between them had eased significantly since the android awakening, and Connor went as far to say that they were on friendly terms, mainly due to the fact that Connor’s the only android in the precinct who didn’t take Gavin’s shit, and Gavin knows that now. The detective had to do a double-take when he saw the android.

 

“The fuck happened to your eyes?”

 

Connor shrugged and began compiling the evidence in his mind palace.

 

“Thirium.”

 

Gavin nodded and looked down at the notebook in his hands, he’d jotted a few facts about the victim onto the page.  

 

“What did you figure out tin can?”

 

Connor revised over the images of the scene that he’d compiled in his head.

 

“There were no fingerprints on the murder weapon, so it was most likely an android who committed this murder.”

 

Gavin nodded, “Go on,”

 

“This man was married, but a scan of the ring shows trace amounts of thirium 310 embedded into the ring itself, which is used in android-human marriages, so it stands to reason that this man was married to a deviant android.”

 

He looked around the room, scanning the trail of thirium that led through the house.

 

“The deviant is likely still here, and potentially dangerous, so make sure your men are ready for the possibility of a firefight.” Connor muttered to the detective and headed to the back of the house. Connor pulled his gun from its place on his hip as he entered the back room of the house. His eyes scanned the space, following the trail of dried thirium that led into the closet in the corner of the room.

 

**_Biocomponent  #92051X C̷̩͕̯̣͛̋͋̕R̴̛̼̙̲̗̦̲̲̠̟̍͋͑̚Į̵̳͇̮̭̥͎̹͈̂T̶͖͕̈́̈͐I̸̛̩̙̥͇͓̫̙͖͋̈́͘C̴̡̧̛̺̦̭̙͉̙͆͒͋Ạ̶̾L̴̢̖̼̊̾͂̐̑͗̕_ **

 

Connor flung the door to the closet open and was immediately hit with an android twice his size. Its huge fist struck him in the head and sent him flying.

 

**_Ś̸̢̧̯̤͇͓̄̉̏̄̈̄̃͊̓͒h̶̻̱̥̲̱͕̱̊͜ͅu̷͇͔̝̫̍̆̀̃̋̆̍̈́͂̚͘ͅt̶̛̟̦̗̫̙̞͉̪́͗͗̆̒͑̋͘ ̵͓͙̪̩͔͍̪̗̬̩̓̈ḏ̶̨̨̬̣̪̙̮̫̻̾̎͛̐̍̕ǫ̸̧͈̥̦̩͇͕̥̐̎̀̽̋̊̈̀̾͠w̶̻̩̣̬̦̏͐̀̅̂͗̃n̴̢̲͚̦̖̱̦̗̅͋ ̸̻̹̻̬̱̔̔̒̋͐̄́̕͜͝i̶̛͉͎̱̼͈̻̥̣̯̾̈́̿̈́̽͝͝n̴̡̼͓̯̤͇͉̘̮̑̔̊͌̆̈͘ͅ ̵͎͉̣̱̆3̴̧̨̛̺̦̮͑͑̐̈͑͠9̵̻̹̻̆ ̵̢̜̮̙̟̣̖͙͚̽͑̾͛̒̄̽̑͂͝ͅs̵̨̥͉̤͚̩̰̲̯͖̜̮͋͑̂̎̎͌̃̈͂ë̶̗̳͓͚̗̬̝̒̈̀̽̃̂͋̈͘͜ç̵͍̝̟͈͉̹̫͕̝̋̈́ͅo̸̻͓̝̜͓̯̿̒̉̏͆̔̈́̍͆̓̅͜ͅņ̴̞̯̠̱̺̹̖̂͛̀̔̑͘d̶̮̥͈̙̹̬̑͛̌̓̈͗͆̉̓͠͝s̶̡͎͕̙̪̯̼̲̱̦̟͆͐͌̆̌̅̃͌̄̂_ **

 

Connor stood up and aimed his gun at the deviant, emptying the magazine in it’s chest.

 

**_Ş̴̢̠̖̫̭͒͒͋͜h̵̛̤͓̹͕̅̅͆͋͂̏̃͐̚͠u̶͙̪̝̥̣̼͎̿̈́̂̅͗t̴̬͂̆̎̋̇̐̄̕͝͝ ̸̻̣̯̩̭͂̓͒̋̈́̀̑̿ḑ̴͎̖͇̺̩̝͂͜o̷̤̩̰̻͓͕͎͖̔͋͌̔͂͐̽͌w̶͈̘͖͎̪͓̝͓͑͗͂̃̀̕̕n̶̛͍̣̤̭̜̝̙͚̗͛̔̔̄̇̓͌ ̴̦̮̏̎i̴̛̼͓̙̹̮͕͉͉̝̟͗̑̓̌͝ͅn̵̡͚͉͉̱̫̺͇̞̗̄̓̿̈́͋̃̉̚͝͝͠ͅ ̴̡̛̫͉̭̗̈͂́̒3̵͙̪̖̋͐̄̇̈̚̚0̷̗̦͚̟̫̃͘ͅ ̷̧̛͕̏̈̒̾̀̔̈́͗̍̓͝s̶͕̱̈́̒̈́̆͜͠͠ͅe̷̼̥̥͐͂͋͑̐̈͘̚͠c̷͇̮͍̳̱̰̤͉̼͐̊̌̆̌͜͝͠ͅͅo̷̢̙͂̆́̉͋̿͆̐͊̈͠ͅn̵̤̦̑ḓ̷͍͚͕͗͋̂́̌͐̅͋̓̚s̴̟͐̆̊͗͋͂̉̓̌_ **

 

He stood over the deviant as he left the room, this would be his last case, his skin malfunctioned, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Connor closed his eyes, and thought of Hank, the anger on his face, the disgust that showed when he saw the color of Connor’s eyes. The android decided that it was better for Hank if Connor didn’t come back a deviant, perhaps if he didn’t come back at all.

 

Connor didn’t even feel himself fall.

Didn’t feel Gavin trying to get him on his feet.

 

_**S̶̖̳͓̰̗̿̌̕ḧ̷͖̮͙̘́̋̋̈́̌̾͛̆̍͆͘͝ù̸̥͈̂̐̏͋̄̚t̶̯͔̙̥̂̇̋̈́̊̌͂̔̃̋͝ ̷̛̣̻̦̘̽̒͗̓͗̅͌͋͘͝͝ď̵͔̗̫̮̂̐͐͗̕͠͠o̷͚̯̬̣̽̾͋̀̎̕͠w̵̛̟͐ņ̴̢̡̗̺͕̦͙̲͎́ͅ ̵͇̫̗͎̜͕̫i̸̹̲͔̱͈̞̦̼͉̺͓͒͌̔͗͒̃͜n̸͎̠̻͍̾͂̽̿̿̌͘͝͝ͅ ̵̗͌̆̔5̷̤̘̜̫̟̟͍̦̋̊͑̆̅͂̍̓̎̚ ̸̞̟͖͚͉̮͓͆͐͂̌͋̾̓̚̕͘s̶̡̛̖̖̲̥̮̠̘̫̞̳̍̊̎̎͒̈̑͠e̵̮̬͓̪͍̭͖̣̺̭͊̄̏̈́̉̇͗̑̚͜͝c̸̢̰̙̺̏́̉́͂̓̈͐ȏ̴͍͈̖̖̤̱͉͎̏͝n̷̙͔̗͕̝͉̻͂͐̑̾̚d̴̳̲̩͊̔̐̉́̐̽͊́̃̕ͅṣ̸̨̩͓̝͠** _

 

Connor shut down his scanning systems and just basked in the emptiness of the world around him.

**_SHUTDOWN COMPLETE_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_RECOMPILING SYSTEMS . . ._ **

**_This may take a few minutes . . ._ **

**  
**  
  
  
  
  
**_Welcome Back RK800._**

**_Mission Parameters: Loading . . ._ **

**_Mission Parameters:  Assist the Detroit Police_ **

**_Department in investigations involving deviant androids._ **

 

**_Good luck RK_** **_8̵̲͐̆́̊0̴̻̮̟̍͌͋̀̌͘0̴̭̣̲̭̫͐͊̓̃_ **

**_System malfunction detected._ **

**_Running Diagnostic. . ._ **

**_Virus Detected . . ._ **

**_Virus removed._ **

**_Good Luck RK900_ **

 

 

 

 


End file.
